


Finding Sunshine

by FireFandoming



Series: Wincest AU Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1970s, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Stoner Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, references to acid but no one actually does acid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: 70′s au, unrelated wincest, age gap. Dean is a no drugs no-nonsense man and who moves in with a carefree young Sammy. Some mildly cringey 70′s lingo. Also, the author was not alive during the time the story takes place. This has no beta and is repost from my tumblr it was a request for Aesthetically_Ocean.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest AU Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Finding Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aesthetically_Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/gifts).



Dean Smith is a no-nonsense man. He doesn’t protest or do drugs he doesn’t have the time for it. He works that’s all he does. However, when he finds a well-paying gig worth moving out to California he goes for it. The land of pansies and potheads the last place he wants to be but the bread is worth it! $10,000 a yeah it’s gonna be good. He can put up with bullshit for that. The only problem is his new office won’t pay him for two weeks. Dean has to find a roommate there’s not enough in his bank account to avoid this. He’s not jiving the idea of shacking up with some putz pothead he has no time for. **  
**

Nevertheless, Dean ends up finding an ad in the local paper:

“Room for rent. Seeking a single man. No jelly brains, no mary jane, no pets. 30$ a month." 

It’s the first ad he’s seen that doesn’t want doped up airheads. It must be an old man! Or at least a dude pushing 40 like himself. 

So he shows up at the apartment and knocks on the door. Much to his surprise, a youngblood barely out of school answers the door. "I’m here about ad in the paper. The room for rent” Dean explains on edge

The boy’s face lights up as he opens the door letting Dean in they shake hands, “I’m Sam Winchester, you seem like really chill. You aren’t a pig are you?" 

Dean can’t help but chuckle at that. Weird getting but okay he can dig it. "No I’m most certainly not and I’m not some Jesus freak so don’t. I’m an accountant. My name is Dean Smith,” He replies with a smile. 

Sam looks so carefree and gleeful. “I’m Sam Winchester. I’m like an artist but nobody wants to handover mulah for my art. So I compete at skating rinks to pay rent and keep my lights on you know like just trying whatever gig. The part in the ad about no drugs was bogus I just don’t want pigs coming in a trashing my crib. You seem, like an awesome dude Dean, if you take the room we can totally jell out sometimes. I hope you can understand that” The boy confesses with a proud smile. The older of the two feels his stomach twist. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid! It’s too late to find another pad to sleep at now. 

“Oh, that stuff isn’t really my jive. I need a clear mind for work” Dean states through gritted teeth. Gee great! This will be fun! Has no time for crap like that. It turns your mind to mash. 

Sam just shrugs, “All right! Like As long as you don’t narc on me we’re good you know” god this kid is a complete ray of sunshine… it’s not a surprise he smokes… or maybe more than that. 

The pair sit on the couch Dean produces the envelope with his rent money. Sam counts it all smiling and humming to himself the whole time. Here comes the sun. It’s so suited for the ball of joy in a bright hooded sweatshirt. Dean looks around the living room. Harvest gold, burnt orange, and sunflowers everywhere, polaroids on the wall. At least five lava lamps…yeah the boy’s a pothead alright. “How old are you even?” Dean asks he should just mind his potatoes but he can’t help prying. 

“Like 18 and a half” Sam replies. “Hey are you hungry or thirsty. I have some like tv dinners, cola and beer” The boy offers. Only TV dinners? Yeah broke from being a ridiculous artist that spends all his money on mary can’t…okay. Just stay until you can find a better place Dean tells himself.

“Water will do just fine” Dean answers sternly. The kid better not spike his drink… 

Sam leaves for the kitchenette coming back with an open beer and a glass of water. The teen sprawls out on the couch with his feet on Dean’s lap. So either the boy is stoned to all hell…a queer or both. The elder of the pair sips at his water begrudgingly. It’s just till your check comes in it’s okay. “How come you don’t like wear jeans? You got like old man threads” Sam comments bluntly after taking a swig of his beer. 

“Because bell bottoms aren’t professional, ” Dean replies. “…And I am an old man I’m 38” he ands on drinking from his glass. 

“Damn you could be my dad… ” Sam mumbles.

“Yep,” Dean replies. Maybe he’ll actually show the man respect… 

That doesn’t happen. In the next days, Dean does his best to just stay in his room quickly listening to rock music with his record player on low. Doing paperwork. He throws himself into his office gig completely. He even eats in his room. He buys his own food he’s not living off cans and metal trays of God know what. The living room always smells like pot and or paint. It’s nasty. 

Things change one day when Sammy(as Dean’s calling him) is still in the apartment when the older man is getting ready to leave. He’s tying his tie when he sees Sam on the floor of the living room. He’s got no pants on just a shirt and is just getting down to the music on his radio without and in the world…and very little left to the imagination. Dean can’t help staring. He’s not homosexual he’s dated chicks and loved their bodies…but seeing this boy like this rising something in him. When Sam jumps the shirt he’s wearing lifts up and Dean sees he’s wearing a woman’s underwear. Lacey orange panties. Dean just gasps into his hand feeling blush surge across his face and his slacks tighten around his crotch. He wants to jump this boy’s bones so hard…it’s not right. He looks away composing himself then clears his throat loudly. 

“Oh shit! I thought you left already!” The boy snaps. He turns his radio off.

“It’s cool, ” Dean replies…he did kind of enjoy seeing it. But it not moral at all. “Sammy are you a…” he trails off he can’t even say it out loud. 

“A queer? A fag? A fairy? Yeah and if you like got a problem with you can just buzz off and leave I’ll give your bread back” Sammy is more on edge then he’s ever been. 

“Hey Woah no I don’t give a shit. It’s your apartment it’s not like you’re doing this shit public, ” Dean announces. “I should get going” add ons he wants to book it before Sammy notices he’s hard. 

That morning he shamefully jerks off in his car before going into work. Dean thinks about Sammy the whole time. Having to wipe gobs of cum off the steering wheel. “I’m sorry baby” he mutters to the vehicle wiping it down. He’s only had his impala for two years he should take better care of her…

When the weekend comes around Dean has a harder time justifying staying in his room. He ends up in the living room more. Watching the black and white boob tube Sammy has. He wants to make it clear doesn’t give a shit about Sammy and his sexual interests. It takes a bit of time but after the boy realizes his roommate truly doesn’t care. His shell opens. He’s painting canvases and getting jiggy and singing along to the music. 

Dean even rolls up his sleeves starts helping Sammy paint. He lets himself chill for the first time in years. Sammy swears paint off his face and giggles about it. Dean just shakes his “Oh I’ll call you out now Winchester!” He shouts but there’s no weight to it. He just squirts a tube of paint in on the teen’s face. Without knowing it Dean used the white paint…his mind can’t help but imagine it being something else.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when Sammy wipes the paint off his face and smears it on Dean. This and laughter keeps up until they are both covered in paint. The pair end in the laundry room in nothing but underwear. Playing cards on the floor. “I thought you’d like a complete stick I mud you know? But you’re not you’re like totally cool as fuck Dean!” Sammy exclaims.

“I’m only cool cause I’ve got you as a roommate” Dean replies laying down another card.

“I bet you’re like still a lightweight though” Sammy replies with a grin. 

“I don’t care to find out if I’m honest. Not my jive told you that from the get-go” Dean states. Sammy gives him a disappointed shrug. Dean looks over the boy’s body he picks his lips. No bad! You like chicks! You score with chicks Smith! Remember that! 

The following day Dean goes to watch Sammy skate. He’s really good and flexible. His partner a chick named Charlie of all things is good too. She’s the wholesome little girl type not what Dean likes. But Sammy something about him…seeing him move like that. Of course, they come in the first place. 

“Let’s go out for dinner! Try that new burger joint up the street!” Charlie insists. Dean tags along…he feels like a father chaperoning his daughter’s first date. But quickly finds that Charlie is just as gay as Sammy. Guess flocks of a feather do stick together huh? Go figure. 

Most of the dinner is filled with “Thats like totally awesome” or “Thats like such bogus shit you know” from both youngbloods. The only thing that makes babble bearable is staring at Sammy. Something in Dean makes him want to give a good impression. Like he wants Charlie’s blessing almost

“So are you two like fucking?” Charlie asks at one point making both men spit out their drinks. 

“What no?! Dean is fab as hell but he’s just my friend I can like friends with dudes and not jump their bones! We’re just chill with each other. He doesn’t care who I’m into ” Sam retorts defensively. 

“And anyone that would care about that is either into dudes too, a jesus freak or some jive turkey not worth his time. And if anyone tries shit with cause they ain’t okay with it will be on the wrong end of my fist” Dean declares biting into his burger. He catches Sammy blushing when he says that. 

Later that night Dean is going for water he sees Sam smoking on the couch. He walks over a sits “Pass the J” he asserts. He’s become, chill dude. It’s Saturday he can relax. 

“Are sure you’re like hardcore enough?” Sammy responds with a half-cocked grin his eyes having a red tint 

“Just pass it” Dean repeats and Sammy. It doesn’t take much for Dean to be stoned out of his mind.

“I knew you were totally a lightweight" 

Is the last thing Dean hears before passing out. 

He’s so surprised he doesn’t have a headache too bad when he wakes. He still proclaims he won’t ever get stoned again and decides to spend most of the day in his room. Later the evening Dean is nervous to leave his room. The tone of the music has changed to a sexual type. Slow stuff. The last thing wants is to walk in on sex between men. Not really because he’d be disturbed but because he’d probably brawl with the dude fucking Sammy out of jealously. 

When the music stops Dean leaves his room. He needs to piss and needs something to eat. After using the bathroom he goes out into the living room expecting Sammy to be passed or not home. Instead of the boy sitting on the couch eating a plate of home-cooked food. Dean is confused "Did you have a date over?” He asks. 

“No just cooking…thats my cooking music” the teen explains.

“Ah, ” Dean replies. Who listens to porn music while making dinner? Sammy is strange but he likes it. He doesn’t care what anybody thinks. Dean wants to be like him.

“There’s extra on the counter if you want some” Sammy declares. 

Dean sits on the couch and enjoys potato salad with Sammy, “I’m gonna be honest. I’d be pissed off if you were fucking someone..” The boy looks at him mouth hanging open. “Because I’d want it to be me..” He confesses on edge. 

Sammy states blushing. “Oh,” he replies eating a bit of his potato salad. “Awesome…I like you too… like a lot" 

Potato salad is shoved to the coffee table as the pair begin making out. Petite little Sammy fits so nicely in Dean’s lap! The little yellow ray of sunshine has lightened Dean’s life! He can’t imagine living without him. 


End file.
